Renesmee's Love Letter
by Your Lucky Star
Summary: Life's changed what used to be so perfect now is lost. My love betrayed me, and this is a letter written to him. Enjoy! Part of After the end. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Renesmee's love letter

**AN: This poem is an accessory to my story After The End, so you may want to read it first! I wrote this for someone I know, never am going to give it to him, so I just edited it to describe how Renesemee was feeling and BAM! I got a poem that follows After the End perfectly! One Shot! Please Review! and oh yeah read author note at the end when done reading!**

**Oh yeah almost forgot, Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob and Renesmee! They are a creation of Stephanie Myers wonderful mind!**

To: Jacob Black

Hey Jacob,

You told me you loved me.

I told you I did too.

You showed me new places,

You knocked at my door.

You opened new doors,

And you showed me the way.

You lifted me up,

You took me away.

I put my heart on the line,

And you took it.

I placed my heart in you,

But you broke it.

My dreams, were crushed,

By you and your vain.

My feelings were mixed.

I felt mad,

I felt sad,

I felt like I had been pushed and was shoved,

But somewhere in my heart,

I still felt some love.

And now all I ask,

Is that you leave,

because I hate you.

You chose her over me.

You left me waiting,

And now I am gone.

Our love was blooming,

Our love was growing,

Our love was pure,

But then you stepped all over me,

You shot me down,

You left me waiting in the cold.

But when you left, you took my heart too.

You broke my heart,

Left it shattered in pieces,

You didn't even try to fix it,

Or say you're sorry,

And now all I want is to break you!

I want you to feel the pain,

My pain,

My wrath,

My tears.

So, how about you go and fuck yourself in a corner,

Or Slit your wrists,

So I don't have to.

So, do what you wish,

I am not coming back.

You can beg,

You can cry,

But it won't work anymore.

The love that we shared,

Is now replaced by anger and hatred.

So try as you might,

I will never return.

You lost me,

When you forgot me.

And now it's all over.

But, I kind of feel sad,

For that poor girl called Addie,

Because she has to look at your face,

And withstand your odors.

I mean, come on, have you ever heard of deodorant?

Your nose well it's crooked,

Your face, well it's ugly.

And oh yeah, has any one told you,

Your ass is too big.

So please, try to leave me alone,

Because whenever you smile,

And whenever you laugh,

I flinch, and I scream,

I cry, and I frown.

Whenever you look at me,

like the way you once did,

My heart fills with anger.

So, please, don't come back,

Because I'm joining the convent,

So I can't be hurt anymore

By any guy like you.

Forever Hating You,

Renesmee

P.S. You're gay!

**AN: No I am not emo! I just went a little dramatic! Hope you like It! **

**Please R&R!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob's Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A.N. I thought that this story would be complete, but I decided that Jacob would send a reply to the letter. There is only one more thing left which should be an epilogue. That won't be here for a while because it is part of my story after the End. So I need to finish that story to finish this mini story.**

**Sorry this one is not as good as Renesmee's love letter... mainly because Jacob isn't a very good writer!**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Dear Renesmee,

When I read your letter I was confused, hurt, and I felt like crap.

I was kind of pissed at what you had said to me.

I thought I was reading a bunch of lies.

But then I realized that when you writing this you were probably pissed. Hell, I wouldn't blame you if you still were.

It was only till today that I realized that you were telling me the truth.

Renesmee, I realize that I was a jerk.

You were my true love, but I didn't respect that.

I ended it, all the trust that we had built up, I let it all fall.

I let my guard down.

Instead of loving you, I hated you.

You stopped me from loving Addie.

I denied you my love and gave it to someone else.

You were everything to me, and I was everything to you.

But then I screwed it all up.

I fell in love with her, when I should have loved you.

Renesmee, I know I am asking too much here, but I will ask it "Can you forgive me?"

It's all right if you say no. Because I know I hurt you.

But I want you to know that I made a mistake and I want you back.

I want things back to the way they used to be.

I want you and me to laugh like we used to.

I want us to smile at the little things in life.

I want us back.

I want the times we shared back.

I want you back.

Renesmee, Forgive me.

I was a jerk to you. I was nothing but mean to you.

Nessie, I just realized that I was wrong in loving Addie.

She didn't love me, she deceived me.

Renesmee, I realize that I made a mistake.

I should have stayed true to you.

I was jerk and I'm sorry.

Renesmee, Please forgive me.

Forever in your gratitude,

Jacob Black

P.S. Do you really think my ass is big?

**What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review.**

**I really appreacite it.**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


End file.
